


Happy Birthday, Kiyotaka Ishimaru

by Bestboi_Ishi



Category: Danganronpa trigger happy havoc
Genre: Gen, Happy birthday cinnamon roll, I love this precious boy, I’m not good with tags, Non-Despair AU, this is my first ever fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboi_Ishi/pseuds/Bestboi_Ishi
Summary: This is just a small story of class 78 throwing a surprise for Kiyotaka.





	Happy Birthday, Kiyotaka Ishimaru

“Okay, Is everyone ready?” Makoto whispered the rest of class 78 as they wait outside of Kiyotaka’s dormitory with various gifts. Mondo gave his vulgar response as usual “Fuck yeah! Let’s do this shit!” Everyone stared at the biker, gesturing him to keep it down. Unfortunately, he didn’t understand, “What, I’m just sharing the enthusiasm. What the fuck is wrong with that!?” The class decided to drop it for now, Kiyotaka could come out of his room any moment now. 

The door opened, and Kiyotaka came out. “SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Taka was shocked when everyone shouted at him at once. Tears were forming in his eyes as he was surrounded by his kind-hearted friends. There were new notebooks, pens, pencils, sunflowers and even completed surveys of what they do for fun during their free time. “I can’t believe you all, thank you so much for this!” There’s that loving smile on his face, as he’s embracing the hugs from his two best friends, Mondo and Chihiro. “Hey Taka, if you’d like, I can give you a birthday discount for your fortune. How does that sound?” Yasuhiro interrupted, causing Mondo was glaring daggers at clairvoyant. “I-I mean, the fortune is completely free! Like t-totally free! Y-you don’t need t-to spend a dime, really!” 

“So what now?” Leon asked, wondering what to do now they’ve all finished the surprise. “Well how about we all head outside? The skies are clear, so why not have a party? We got the cake, thanks to Teruteru.” Sayaka suggested. Junko also brought an idea, but since Junko is Junko, “Oh, how about some games!? Let’s play another round of pin the arrow on Hifumi!” “SQUEEEEEEEEE!!” The fanfic creator screeched, not wanting to go through it for yet another birthday. Unfortunately for him, Celeste agreed with the fashionista, since Hifumi would do anything to please her. But good things are bound to happen to him as Kiyotaka would not allow this kind of abuse. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go fellow classmates!” Kiyotaka cheered, as he celebrates his birthday with the rest of class 78.


End file.
